fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaikou Ryuusei
|image = |kanji = 流星・凱光 |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Blue |blood type = O |affiliation = Akatsuki |previous affiliation = Amanogawa High School |occupation = None |previous occupation = High School Student |team = None |partner = Unknown |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Unknown |marital status = None |race = Human |birthday = September 10 |age = 19 |gender = Female |height = 159 cm|romanji = Ryūsei Gaikō |unusual features = Unknown |alias = Ray of Hope |magic = Ultimate Solid Script Sword Magic}} Gaikou Ryuusei (流星・凱光 Ryūsei Gaikō lit Victory Shine Meteor) was a famous writer in Fiore, and a member of the Independent Akatsuki guild. She was known as the Ray of Hope (一筋の希望の光, hitosujinokibounohikari). Appearance Gaikou had blue eyes, but her hair was blue and shorter, tied up in the form of a ragged ponytail. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wore an odd silver badge. On Gaikou's arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armour on each of her upper arms. She wore what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Gaikou also bore two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wore pointed, armoured, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Thanks to an unorthodox transformation spell, Gaikou had completely changed appearances. Her figure changed to become much taller, slender and toned now; with glistening ruby eyes and dirty blond hair which was bleach-blonde at the tips with one greenish tip standing out. Gaikou normally wore a pair of armoured dark purple sleeves at her forearm with dark brown gloves, getting lighter as they descend. Her top was sleeveless and was of a light purplish colour, which was also the colour of her thigh-length mini-skirt and knee-length boots. She wore a dark purple strap at her chest that fastens around her chest, allowing for her to keep a combat-oriented attire. Personality and Traits Gaikou was very much aware of her nearly superhuman skill and her success in her profession as a writer, thus her attitude towards others was seen as arrogant. She doesn't socialize much as she found most people to be "incompatible with her wavelength" (especially Vivian, whom she greatly dislikes). Even Jason LaHote, the one person Gaikou did consider her friend, frequently calls her overbearing and pushy, especially when Gaikou successfully manipulates Jason into assisting her in her work research several times. Gaikou was also an expert at psychological mind tricks. Being very successful at her job resulted in massive wealth - evident by her house worth several million Jewels or the watch she wore. She did, however, make it a point that she never was interested in gaining fame and wealth. Her only passion was to write stories, and she goes to great lengths for her research to make her work feel as "realistic" as possible. She was eccentric in procedure and manner, and could even be said to have been slightly childish. Even though she acted indifferent to the affairs of others, she did believe in the forces of good, making her a valuable ally for Akatsuki. History Synopsis Equipment Mnemosyne (脳女神 (覚え擬人化), Nēmosainai; Greek for "Goddess of Memory", Japanese for "Personification of Memory"): Mnemosyne was the name of Gaikou's personal sword. The blade was thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There wass a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the sword was roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond was absent and there was another, small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the sword's head. The handle was smooth and black. The guard was angular, predominantly white, and did not fully connect to the sword. Magic and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Ultimate Solid Script is based upon Heaven's Door from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *If it wasn't bleedingly obvious, her quote is a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Navigation